


Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want

by JustVanesssssssssa



Series: Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Oblivious James Potter, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pure Wolfstar Fluff, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: These are outlines for marauders fics that you can use if you want. If you need some ideas or can't think of anything, you can use these! Just credit me in the summary or notes! These are pretty much completed stories, you just need to add the details and put it into an actual story format.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Outlines for Fics That You Can Use If You Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first is a fic where James is so oblivious that it's almost scary and Lily has to explain to him that his best friends are dating.

#1

  * Sirius and Remus are starting to get scared. They're starting to think "what if he knows, but he doesn't except us so he's pretending that it doesn't exist"
  * but no, James is just _that_ oblivious
  * They have a game going on now, see how long it takes James to realize
  * Almost everyone in Hogwarts, including the teachers and some Slytherins, are in on this game
  * They brew Amortentia in potions class
  * Sirius smells chocolate, pine trees, old books, and warmth (you know how things smell warm and cozy? like, that's what Sirius smelled)
  * Remus smells firewiskey, fur, hair gel, and cigarettes
  * When Slughorn had them tell the class what they smelled, it was obvious to everyone that they smelled each other
  * Well, obvious to everyone but James Potter
  * Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and kissed him on the cheek and James didn't even bat an eye
  * Lily was just gaping at him _how can someone so smart, be so oblivious_
  * Fast forward to a couple days/months later in DADA
  * They're learning patronus charms
  * The professor explains that patronus' take the shape of an animal and can change to reflect love for someone
  * Sirius casts a full patronus on the 5th try, before everyone else, because, of course, he has to be the best at everything
  * It's a wolf. Peter and Lily look over at James to see if he reacts to this at all. He doesn't
  * Remus casts a full patronus after James
  * It's a big shaggy black dog
  * James laughs and says something like, "haha, look guys, your patronus' are each other!"
  * Lily facepalms
  * Fast forward a few days/months
  * James is out with the map looking for new passageways and find wolfstar making out in an undiscovered one
  * He starts freaking out _have my best mates been snogging this whole time and I didn't notice?!_
  * Sirius says something like "Remus was choking and so I was giving him standing-up CPR" while smirking at Remus, who's trying not to laugh
  * James is like, "oh, alright, that makes sense" and leaves
  * Fast forward another few days/months
  * They're all in the Gryffindor common room (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily)
  * Remus is reading a book on a couch and Sirius is sprawled across him, dramatically recounting the quidditch practice he and James had earlier that day
  * James is looking at them and suddenly....
  * "WAIT, there's no such thing as standing-up CPR!" he remembers from muggle studies
  * Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, Lily looks at them like, _really? that was your excuse?_ and Peter is giggling
  * "YOU TWO ARE SNOGGING?! AND I DIDN'T KNOW?!" now everyone in the common room is giggling
  * Remus then says something like "actually, mate, we've been openly dating for about a year"
  * James is happy for them, they all knew he'd be, but is soooo confused as to how he didn't realize that his two best friends, _his brother_ _and his best mate,_ were dating. And they were dating openly at that, everyone knew before him!
  * James asks how he never noticed before and everyone's like _idk, you're super oblivious_ and Lily starts telling him about all the hand-holding and kisses that he didn't notice. she's like, _siriusly how did you not notice the patronus' and amortentia? you literally said yourself that their patronus' are each other_
  * "I-I just thought they were really good friends!?! Like Marene and Dorcas!"
  * Lily sighs and glares at him, waiting for him to realize




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Sirius coming out as gay to James and his family when he got kicked out. it takes place in their 6th year

#2

  * It's Christmas morning at the Potters and James and his parents were drinking hot chocolate/butterbeer/any warm drink and playing wizard's chess
  * James is happy and content but there's a little part of him that's worried for his brother, Sirius usually finds away to visit for Christmas or he sends a letter to say why he's not coming
  * James hadn't heard from him at all during the Christmas holidays, which was very, very odd
  * James' father had just beaten him for the 3rd time in a row, when the flames in the fireplace turned green and got super tall
  * They all scrambled back, so as not to get burned by the flames
  * When the flames had died down there was a boy in their place, about James' age, covered in soot and blood, looking barely conscious
  * James recognized his chosen brother immediately and ran to Sirius' side, as his mother called the house elf to get the medical supplies
  * James and his father got Sirius out of the fireplace and Euphemia started preforming healing spells on him
  * Sirius looked like he was in shock, he kept mumbling things under his breath. "unforgivables" "gotta get to James'" "Moony" "kicked me out" and "don't hate me" kept coming up the most
  * James' mother gasped when she realized what Sirius was saying, "They used the Cruciatus on him! They used an unforgivable on a child!" she told her husband in an outraged voice
  * James kept asking him what happened, why had they kicked him out, what happened that the punishment was so severe
  * Sirius smirked a bit "Tried to set me up again, told them I was gay, should've seen their faces"
  * James was surprised to say the least, sure he'd had suspicions, of course, with the way his smiles always seemed strained with his girlfriends, how he'd always come up with excuses to not show any PDA in public, and the way he was always stealing Moony's jumpers, it made sense, but he'd never really thought about it too much to believe it was true
  * Sirius looked up and saw James' face and new tears sprung up in his eyes, "don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me" he started repeating over and over again
  * James' hugged him, not to tightly, of course, and said something like "I'd never hate you, you're my brother"
  * Sirius passes out
  * Euphemia finishes healing all his cuts and sets his bones back into their proper place, and sends her husband to put him in the guest bedroom to sleep
  * James starts arguing that they have to let him stay here, he can't go back to his family, he'd promised that Sirius could come here whenever he needed to and right now he really needed to, when Euphemia cuts him off saying "of course he can stay here, I would never have let him go back at all if I knew what they were doing to the poor boy" and sends James to see if he has any clothes that will fit Sirius until she can go shopping
  * Sirius wakes up about 16 hours later, and James is sitting at his bedside, fast asleep and Sirius decides not to wake him up
  * He gets out of the bed, which he recognizes as the one in the Potter's guest room, and walks down the stairs into the kitchen, where James' parents are making breakfast
  * The scene is so full of love and affection that Sirius can feel it coming off of them in waves and when Fleamont turned around and they noticed him standing there, all of their love was directed at him
  * They pulled him into a tight hug and didn't ask any questions besides if he'd want to go shopping later for new stuff
  * Sirius vaguely remembered what happened before he'd fallen unconscious, he tried to piece the memories back together and then he remembered it. _He'd told them he was gay._ his mind started going into panic mode, _they must_ _hate me_ before the rational part of his brain steered it back on track _They don't hate me, these are the Potters, not the Blacks, they don't hate me_
  * James soon came downstairs, woken up by the laughing and sounds of general cheerfulness coming from the kitchen
  * After breakfast, the boys went outside to go have a sledding tournament (because everything has to be a competition with them) in the Potter's backyard
  * When they were done they just lay in the snow in comfortable silence
  * James, never one for quiet, started a conversation
  * "So, is there anyone you fancy then?"
  * "What?"
  * "Maybe a certain Gryffindor werewolf?"
  * "W-What? I don't know what you're t-talking about?"
  * James smirked "Come on, mate, you're terrible at lying to your friends"
  * Sirius groaned "Is it really that obvious?"
  * "Nah, I don't think Moony knows, he's kinda oblivious when it comes to this stuff"
  * "Hey, that's my future boyfriend you're talking about!" Sirius admonished, smirking
  * "I think you should ask him out"
  * "Really? You think he swings that way?"
  * "Mate, you talk about each other almost as much as I talk about my Lily Flower, if he doesn't fancy you back, then I owe you my entire Potter fortune" 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a way to end this one. I headcanon that James calles Lily his Lily Flower. Sorry that this one is so long. I might actually write this one myself, I really like it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you write a fic based on this, I'd love to read it! I have a bunch of ideas floating around my brain, but i'm terrible at writing so I'm putting them here for someone else to write! I'll add another chapter whenever I have a new idea. Thanks for reading this! kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
